


no greenies no water - just the toilet monster

by LemonTreeBears



Series: Little Incidents [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Baby Tony, Breastfeeding, Constipation, Dada Steve, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Uncle Clint, bottles, mama nat, mommy Natasha, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: * there are descriptions of constipation, messing and breastfeedingTony denies his headspace. He didn't eat the veggs that his team left for him to eat at meal times, he never drank a single cup of water and his incident with the roaring toilet monster gets to him. So now, he's stuck with being constipated for days and totally breakdown when his tummy couldn't take it anymore. His momma steps up while dada learns his places-sorry, not good at these summaries





	no greenies no water - just the toilet monster

"Tony? Tony are you okay?" Steve said with a worried look on his face as he turned to seek his teammates for answers, but they all shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads. 

Tony had leaped out of his chair from the dining table and dashed to hide behind the sofa. He curled up as small as he can and whimpered. 'You can do this Tony, just hold it in a little more then the pain will go. It'll go 'way soon. We cant let them know we're in pain and need help. We're not a baby! WE'RE A BIG BOY!' Tony thought to himself, whilst in the corner he was hiding in and began to consider his escape options and plan, he was so deep in thought he couldn't hear the 'adults' talking about him at the table. Clint and Bruce decided they'd stay where they are and continue with lunch and their conversation, as comforting a crying man-ahem, a crying Tony Stark- was not an easy job and he wouldn't budge easy, so they let Nat take on the challenge. 

~~~Everyone knows about Tony's little side and little Tony often enters their everyday lives without a hassle. Little Tony is much joy to be around, and often, if not always in a good mood and easy to take care of. Both Bruce and Clint were acknowledged as Uncles, not that they'd have it any other way, or ask for other roles, but the roles just happened. Steve on the other hand had taken up the role of Daddy/Dada. It had slipped out of Tony's mouth a few months back when they were playing blocks together and Tony panicked when he saw Steve leave for the bathroom, but didn't notify Tony. Tony wailed and screamed out 'dada no go', and it stuck since. Natasha on the other hand... She was the first to find out about Tony's little side. When she was undercover and working in Stark industries, she became genuine friends with Pepper, and Pepper was the first to inform her of how Tony had misbehaved and was rude at times, often inappropriate or when he was tired and cranky, he'd fall asleep on his desk or in the workshop and she noticed him sucking his thumb. It had gotten Nat curious and she spent lots of time in the vents spying on him, till she realised he had slipped into his headspace when no one was around and he'd had broken down emotionally on many occasions and when he joined the Avengers, she had broken the news to him that she knew and had informed Pepper on the matter as well. Pepper decided to take on a role of guardian and aunty to watch over him at work and other times to just be an aunty. Nat on the other, once she had broken the news to Tony and saw that he has cried himself to sleep that night, she snuck into his room and gave him the comfort she knew that was long overdue. She had explained to him that he was the only one that made her feel that her vulnerable side was acceptable and to learn to be open within this new family of theirs. It was at that moment, when he slipped he called her Mama for the first time. Since then, Tony would go hard for 4-5 days a week and spend the rest slipping into his headspace without much needed push or encouragement and everyone in the tower would happily oblige to his requests for cuddles and feedings.~~~

Nat walked over and crouched down to his side. She smiled and started to speak. "Tony? Are you alright?" She didn't get any form of response or acknowledgement, then she noticed he was murmuring to himself and after a few tries to make out what he was saying, she finally heard him say 'big boy'. "Tony, you are a big boy, can you come out and tell me whats gotten you so upset and afraid? Tony? Baby? Moya milaya malen'kaya шмель (shmel' - my sweet little bee) can you tell Momma whats wrong?" Tony clicked when he heard his momma's voice. Whenever she spoke in Russian to him, it was soothing and it was always what helped him drop into his little headspace further. He whipped his head up and turned to see his Momma's smile and she reached her hands out, gesturing for a hug, which she had held up for a good 2 minutes before Tony slowly climbed out of his tight hiding spot and into Nat's embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, and the moment he felt her warmth, he let out a sob and broke down. 

"I a bad boy Mama I didn't eat my greenies and all my veggies! and... and... and... I frewed it in the trash and J.A.R.V.I.S. fire it and it burnt and then I didn't drink the waters you and dada and Uncle Bruce told me to drink and I thoughts I big and I a good boy I didn't give you troubles and needed help because I working and I big and I want to be hero like everyone else and uncle Clint said I a big boy if I can go potty myself but I not cos i scwareded and I no sleeped when you telled me to and I fell down and I no wanted the monster then I big boy crying and I sorrwie I no asked you help but I bad at that and I bad boy I sorr-ee I bad boy Mama I sorrwie I no poopie and it huwrts so I run now it hurts I thought I big I stop it hurts but I ... I bad mama I bad!" Tony blurted all he said as fast as possible as he was sniffling and coughing and wailing. He coughed and choked but Natasha quickly gave Steve a look and he knew straight away that his baby needed comfort. So he ran into the nursery to gather Tony's blankie, his clear shielded paci that had a yellow bubble bee that wore a crown on it, his fluffy long-eared bunny plushie, and the diaper bag and he made his way back to the living room. He set the items down by the couch and he took a seat behind Nat, who was settled on the floor with his baby. 

"shhhh, baby it's okay. You're not bad. You're never bad baby, and you can never be bad in mama's eyes. You may make the wrong decisions sometimes, but that doesn't ever make you bad. Momma knows you tried very hard to be a big boy didn't you? Yes you did, and Im so proud that you tried your best, but thats why you have momma and dada and your uncles to help you. We tell you eat your greenies and drink your water because we know when you're super smart brain is working, sometimes you forget. But thats okay honey. We can easily fix this." Natasha had made out that Tony was constipated, but instead of humiliating him even more by asking J.A.R.V.I.S. for info, she pulled Tony close and stroked his hair. She slid him up onto her lap, butt falling in-between her thighs, legs across her side and she leaned his head in the crook of her elbow. She reached for the bunny first, and wiggled it infant of Tony catching his eyes and he mad egress hands at it as Nat let go and he pulled Mr.Bunny close to his chest and began gnawing on his ears. Tony began to whine and nuzzle at her chest in-between her breasts. Natasha took that as a sign that she had a fussy, sleepy, overtired baby on her hands and if she didn't do anything to clam him down and put him to sleep she'd have a hulk-sized meltdown. Steve and Nat both chuckled a little at how adorable their baby was and how quickly his headspace dropped. "I'm going to clam him down a little and nurse him, can you pass me the blanket Steve?" Nat requested to Steve without taking her eyes off of Tony the entire time, still stroking his hair. Natasha had nursed Tony a number of times in front of the team before, and the first time being Tony, not even noticing he was sucking on Natasha's breasts when he had a a panic attack last month and as she was cuddling him and soothing him close to her chest, he had fallen asleep while the sucking motion nursing him to slumber. But right now, she decided to cover him up because Tony was getting fussy and he always calmed down quicker in a dimmed room. Tony enjoyed sleeping to people talking in the background, he said it gave him reassurance that he wouldn't be alone, but he could never really sleep deeply if it was too bright. Steve unfolded the blanket and laid it over her right shoulder and let her grasp the other corner. She lifted Tony up a little higher closer to her chest, lifted her shirt and unhooked her bra to be removed. She wasn't expecting Tony to be little today, so she didn't have her nursing bra on for convenience of having to nurse Tony 3 times a day. She removed her bra and handed it to Steve to put into the diaper bag and she slowly lifted her shirt, enough to roll it into itself to keep still away form Tony's face while nursing. Nat shushed the soft cries of her baby and she tugged the bunny away from his mouth and guided his head to face her and to guide his mouth onto her breast. Tony whined slightly but his still open mouth quickly latched on to her nipple and he began to suck furiously. Nat could feel the tension and anxiety that had been running through his body, so she kept on alternating between rubbing his back and running her hand through his damp(from sweat) hair. Tony let out a heavy sigh and his sucking noise quiet down and so did his speed. He was now sucking at a steady pace and his eye lids began to droop halfway. He felt his Momma slowly rock him and he looked up to meet her gaze. "Malen'kiy krolik(baby bunny), Hi sweetie. Can you close your eyes for mama? I'll be right here when you wake up, close your eyes baby. Can you dream of bunny and puppies for dada and I? I want to hear all about it when you wake up okay? That's it baby, all the way." Tony was drifting, and Nat placed a hand on his rear and began to pat softly, until she realised he wasn't diapered. "Steve!" She whispered-shout "He's not diapered. Can you change him while I go get his bottle and get changed real quick?" Steve nodded. Nat quickly unlatched Tony from her breast and replaced it with a pacifier. while Tony began to whine, Steve picked him up and began to rock him until he quiet down, Steve rubbed small circles on his belly and removed his clothes. Removing his clothing was no problem, but putting on a diaper with one hand was the challenge. Whenever Steve would remove his hand form Tony's belly, or anywhere else there had stopped the constant soothing movement, Tony would open his eyes and tears would fill them. After the third try, Bruce and Clint walked over to lend a hand. "Heya buzzbee, you wanna play with the new aeroplane I bought yesterday?" Clint spoke with a quiet, but skippy voice, hoping it would be enough to get his attention, and it did. Tony turned his head to watch Clint's lips move and returned Clint with a big smile YES!. Steve worked as fast as he could, diapering him. He almost forgot! "Bruce" Steve called out for Bruce and curled his finger gesturing him to come closer. "You got any suppositories that we could give Tony? I think he told Nat he's been constipated for a few days now, is there any thing for that? that works quick?" "I think I do, let me go grab them real quick." Meanwhile, Clint overheard their whispers and took that as a cue to keep on talking to the baby. He started talking about what favourite colour plane Tony would like and if it allowed bunnies and puppies and if they should go to space. Bruce almost sprinted to his lab on his floor and dashed right back in less than3 minutes. He passed them to Steve and just as Steve was ready to insert one into Tony's rectum, Clint watched and decided that would be the best time make a fart noise with his mouth. It worked like magic. Tony laughed out loud and hadn't even noticed the discomfort that was being inserted into his butt. Steve make quick work of taping him back up and redressing him in a short-sleeved onesie with patterned baby otters and seashells. Clint and Tony took turns making fart noises the moment Tony spat his pacifier out. A minute later, Natasha returned into the room with the bottle of warm milk and her nursing bra on and a new loosely fitted t-shirt. Which had seemed to be one of the guys, but they couldn't remember who's it belonged to anymore, as Tony had a thing for wearing his uncles, mama's and dada's shirts, they all ended up in one pile now. Tony saw his mama and struggled to crawl to her, so Steve picked him up and when Nat got comfortable on the far end of the couch, Steve placed his baby on her lap. Clint and Bruce decided to a watch movie, so J.A.R.V.I.S. had the lights dimmed and Nat had placed the baby blanket around the lower half of Tony's body. She propped him up in-between her arms the same as before and Steve passed her their usual pillow for her to lean her arm on. Tony began getting sleeping again, and when he turned towards her chest wanting to nurse, Nat tried to get him to face up so she could give him his bottle. "c'mon baby, don't you want to have you baba so you can grow strong and get hero muscles like dada? You usually love your baba. You don't want it? Not even your favourite moo-moo? Okay no baba". /Same time description/ Tony squirmed, twisted and turned. He used all his might to keep his mouth closed and away from the bottle. When he felt the milk spill on his lips as Nat was trying to get him to open his mouth, he went hysterical and wailed and choked. "Alright okay, alright shmel', you're okay. deep breaths, deep breaths." Nat pulled Tony close and even though he was wailing, the moment Nat opened the flap to her bra and let Tony nudge his nose against her nipple, he recognised the familiar safety feeling and latched right on. At that moment, it went quiet. All they could hear was the punch lines from the movie the 3 men were watching. It was peaceful. "Relax baby, thats it. You just needed to be close to mama didn't you? No wonder you wanted to nurse the whole time." Tony took a deep breath in, let it out and slowly let his eyes close fully. The hand he didn't have holding his bunny's hand he raised to softly clutch his momma's other breast. His need for constant touch and reassurance was content when he was close to his mama. He held as tight as a baby could and soft happy suckling sounds made their way out of Tony and filled the room. His breathing steadied, and a few minutes in, Natasha felt Tony go limp, but with that tension gone, she suddenly felt another heating sensation. 

Unlatching her limp sweetly slumbered baby boy from her breast, she popped the pacifier in, stood with Tony in her hands and softly, but comedically strong enough, plopped him down onto his lap. "Your baby has a gift for you" she winked and left to sit next to Bruce and pretended that she suddenly took interest in the movie. Steve hugged his sleeping boy and said "Your mama's just crowning me with all the best parts of fatherhood isn't she" Steve joked out loud, but couldn't help but smile and think of how this moment, and all moments Tony calls him Dada and cried for his embrace was out of pure trust and innocent love. When he was ready, he carried the precious doll in his hands and left for the nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.  
> Leave me a comment on what you liked and what you thought I could improve on :) Will keep on trying to do better. Again, thanks for reading!!!


End file.
